town_of_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Merman and the Werewolf
'The Merman and the Werewolf '''is the sixth part of the Town of Haven fiction. Sypnosis ''"While roaming the land of Haven in his human form, alchemist-merman Neko finds himself attracted to Orion after he sees the alpha swimming in a river. Would he successfully hide his feelings? Or would Orion`s friends expose him?" Plot Feeling curious to explore the outside world yet again, alchemist and merman Neko was being quick to find the recipe for a human potion in his book "Seahorse Speed Potion? No... Tidal Wave Potion? No..." Seconds later, he found it... "Human Transformation Potion! Found it!" Neko reads slowly through the recipes of the potion. "A seaweed, beach sand, human hair, a crushed fishbone, and human blood." Neko takes no time to search these ingredients as he gathered them before he finds the recipe. He later mixed these ingredients in a bowl while in the water surface to prevent the potion from spilling. A minute later, the potion was created. He poured it in a glass bottle. "Well... Here goes nothing." Neko hoped as he drank the potion, blacking him out afterward. Regaining consciousness, he found himself laying on a beach. His tail was replaced with a suit with a scale-like texture and a blue robe, he also wears blue boots, and his hair was dry. He also had a bag where his potion book was kept. Now he is full of choices on where to explore. He then decided to explore Howling Hills rather than going to the house that he still owned. At first, he thought he was lost. But when Neko saw a river, he saw Orion, patiently waiting in a river to hunt some food. Neko later saw Orion removing his varsity jacket, his white shirt, and his pants before swimming in a river. Neko was still watching Orion when the full moon rises, he had the chance to see him in his werewolf form. "Oh my God! He's a werewolf!" Neko spoke to himself. He later sighed in relief when Orion shifted himself back to normal while the full moon is still up. When Orion wore his clothes again and headed home, Neko suddenly admitted one thing. "I kinda like him... Wait... I'm a merman! But still..." Neko spoke to himself. The next day, Orion and his friends were going out to the beach in their beach outfits. Neko silently followed them before hiding in a tree behind the group`s spot. "I'll just take a quick dive, okay guys?" Orion spoke to his friends. Neko later saw him shifting into a werewolf towards the water then shifting back to his human form after he dove into the water. Neko later admitted it again, but it was a bit loud that Orion`s friends can hear it. "Okay... I do like him." Mei and the others approach him "Wait... What did you say?" Mei questioned. "Did you say you liked Orion?" "Orion? Whos Orion?" "Oh, he's that werewolf." Mei and Dexter answered before pointing their finger at Orion. "Oh him? I didn't say I liked him!" "Well, we heard it," Jashley spoke. "So admit it. You like Orion?" "I told you... I don't like him!" "Well if you say so..." Mei responded before heading back to their spot. Neko watched as Orion is still swimming and his friends talking to each other. Neko then talked to himself. "Yes. I do like him." He later cuts the sentence. "Wait. I'm a merman! I'm supposed to be back in the water!" He cuts the sentence yet again. "Or maybe I can make a werewolf transformation potion..." Neko can hear Mei calling Orion one thing. "Hey Alpha! Let's go!" Mei shouted. And Orion returned to their spot He and his friends later returned to their homes by driving his Camaro. Neko then spoke to himself. "He's an alpha werewolf? That's something." Neko later continues the sentence rather than cutting it. "If I became a werewolf... Maybe I could be his Omega?" Neko then made a final decision. "Alright... I'm going to make a werewolf potion." Neko then heads to his home, opens his book and finds the page about the werewolf potion. "I found it... A piece of wolf fur, human hair, human blood, and water." He returned to Howling Hills to collect some wolf fur before heading back home. He then mixed the ingredients into a bowl and later poured it into a glass bottle. The potion looks dark red, similar to that of a wolf`s blood color. "Here goes nothing." Neko then drank the potion. He looks at a mirror and found out that his potion worked. He can see his eyes changing to yellow and fur growing on his back. He removed his clothes before he fully transforms into a werewolf. Neko, feeling proud to himself, shifts back to his human form and wore his clothes again. "Great... Time to introduce myself to this "Orion" guy." He walks off to meet Orion as he and his friends were outside the Cafe. Orion`s friends immediately recognized him. "That's him!" Evelyn spoke. "That's the guy who said he liked you, Orion!" Neko then revealed why he liked him. "Oh right... I liked him because I was also a werewolf." Neko then proved it by showing his eyes turning yellow before turning back to blue. "Ooooooh." Mei realized. "Now it makes sense." "Agreed." Orion spoke. "Anyways, care to introduce yourself, werewolf?" "My name`s Neko. And I was wondering if I could join you guys..." "Well, why not?" Jashley spoke. "Come sit with us. Were talking about some activities we were hoping to do." Neko sat beside Orion. Since the available chair was beside him in their table. Orion then spoke to Neko. "Welcome to the group." Though Orion never knew, Neko smiled after he found a chance to stay close with Orion. He then joins in their conversation. Trivia *It was revealed that this story was based on a roleplay with the creator in Roblox. Where a player named "'Neko'San2018" was roleplaying as an alchemist and a merman. While the creator was an alpha werewolf. NekoSan then chatted that "He liked Venom (Creator)", and that Venom`s friends find Neko gay. This can be seen on a twitter post. *This is the first part where Neko was the main character for the whole part.